


Yoko and Simon's Big Fat Loving Escapade

by Ozzie19



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, 宇宙パトロールルル子 | Space Patrol Luluco (Anime)
Genre: BBW, Birth, Birthing, Cum Inflation, Endless Food, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bhm, cock growth, fat worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: When Simon and Yoko brush against a ship on patrol, they come across a storage of food that will change their lives, and their waistlines, forever. Written by TB-Arts!
Relationships: Yoko Littner/Simon (Gurren Lagann)
Kudos: 8





	Yoko and Simon's Big Fat Loving Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> A note that this is not written by me, but by my good long time friend TB-Arts. You can find him on twitter and DeviantArt under the same name. This was a commission he did for me. Check him out!

In the infinite world, who’s vastness is only matched by the power of friendship, anything can happen…

“W-what was that?!” A light blue laser had grazed by the side of the Lagann, blowing out a chunk of its frame to scatter into the cosmos.

“I-I don’t know, I don’t know!!” Two pilots were screaming as the head was ejected from the Gurren, separating the powerful mecha into two, much weaker pieces. The head began to rotate from the centrifugal force.

“Are we being attacked?! Who, why??”

“I don’t know!! I can’t even identify who hit us!!”

(X)

A near-by red and green planet resided in space, with it’s natural gravitational hold beginning to pull the Lagann towards its orbit. The two pilots inside, Simon and Yoko, held onto each other for dear life, the Lagann not having any protections for such a force.

The head would spiral, rapidly spinning, and begin to burn as the friction of the alloy collided against the atmosphere. Soon, the Lagann would merely become a fireball, holding the lives of two young pilots within inside, unsure of their chances of survival, let alone if they’d make it out with scrapes and dings.

Somewhere off in another spaceship, a blinked as she looked at the big red “FIRE” button on the control deck.

“Luluco, did you press the right button?!”

“Uh…I think?”

(X)

The head slammed against the red soil, grinding and rolling across the damp, red soil. It slowly rolled down a cliff, ending slowly against a dark crag, rising out of the ground.

With a cough, Simon and Yoko slowly crawled out of one of the Lagann’s eyes, destroyed from the rough landing, coughing as the sloughed out from the vehicle. Once they were on their feet, having worked the nervous shakes from out of their knees, they stared at the now destroyed Lagann. The Gurren was nowhere to be seen. They silently thought to themselves; it was probably out in space, flying off to parts unknown.

Simon couldn’t take it. Clutching his stomach, he felt all hope fade from his soul. Just like that, in an instant. Just because some random beam blew away the Lagann. It wasn’t fair. He began to tear up, his voice making weak, pathetic little cracks, like he really wanted to cry but didn’t have the energy to do even that. But then, suddenly, he felt a warmth come across him. Right around his neck and shoulders.

Yoko hugged him. She didn’t look happy at all, but she rested her head gingerly on his shoulders, cradling the top of her head right into his neck. 

“Look…Simon…I know you’re upset. But I’m just….just happy we’re alive. Alive on this…planet we don’t know anything about. Without any sort of mech. But, the good news is…”

Yoko broke from the hug to dash back inside the rubble of the mech. Her rifle was A-OK, somehow, despite all of the commotion.

“This! Still works like a charm! And as long as I got this, you and I still got a fighting chance!”

Simon was still a little sad (there’s no way he couldn’t be really), but it was a definite improvement compared to how he felt a few moments earlier. Dashing to give Yoko a hug, she smiled and ruffled his blue hair, keeping in mind his slightly broken goggles that still rest on the top.

“…But…we should get going.” Simon spoke, looking forward out into the distance. Yoko agreed with a silent nod, and the pair headed out, saying their good-byes to the Lagann, and taking the first step out into the great unknown…

…only to find their feet slipping from underneath! 

The two suddenly slid down a slope, with Simon faceplanting against the wall of something wooden, Yoko’s shoulders banging his back from behind. As he peeled himself off of the odd building, Yoko was inspecting it, rifle drawn. With a finger motion, she instructed Simon to keep still. For a minute, they listened. No noise, not a single breath, not even the skittering of a roach. 

Yoko looked inside the green window in what appeared to be a standard old cot, just built into the side of the mountain. Nothing.

She kicked the door in, rifle drawn. Nothing.

“…OK! Coast is clear Simon!”

He ran in, holding his digger’s drill just in case. They stepped forward, and saw that the small cot was really the entrance to a bunker.

“Hello?” Simon called out, and he got an echo as a reply. Muscles relaxed, the two began to walk around and split up. The place was mostly still made of wood, with the deeper sections dimly lit with candles that somehow hadn’t burnt out. There was something that looked like a work desk near the entrance, with a chair. Pulling it up, Yoko sat down, reading a dingy, dusty diary that was left on the desk. A flickering lamp light illuminated it. It was in a weird, indecipherable language…but there was a sketch showing arrows leading out of a bunker.

“Hey? Simon? I found this weird book…I think whoever used to live here had to evac-“

“YAHOO!!” Simon cried out from deep within the bunker, running back with a large box in his arms. Something was…smeared across his face. “Oh man Yoko, you’ll never guess what I found!” He dropped the box, and the top opened up.

A ton of colored packages flew out. 

Yoko chuckled, taking a finger and scooping some of the smear from Simon’s lip, which instantly halted all of the digger’s motion and left him standing still, with a tiny carnation pink on his cheek. She sucked her digit quickly; chocolate.

“Simon… you found the rations of this bunker..!” Rations mean food. Nonperishable food. Evacuation meant they couldn’t take all of it with them. There must be tons…!

“AND IT TASTES GOOD!!”

(X)

The two were beaming their first earnest smile of the past few hours. Finally, something to eat! And not too far from their dangerous fall. Talk about luck. But people don’t live on just a bunch of food. They’d need to find water. Which means…

“Hey, Simon, where did you find these?” Yoko asked.

“Right over here!”

Yoko followed Simon as he ran deeper into the bunker, and along the way, she saw that there wasn’t just one, but TONS of beds. Definitely a sleeping quarters for whoever was here originally. It made her really think.

“Yeah, I guess those guys had to evacuate really quickly. Or, maybe leave really soon. Makes me wonder…”

Suddenly, Yoko found herself face-first with the floor.

Groaning as she picked herself up from her sudden trip, she looked up at Simon, who saw that she tripped over some odd device. It looked like a rod, long and dense. “Woah, I didn’t see that the first time…” Simon kneeled down to take a closer look at it. It ran through the floor, then to the wall, and up it…

“Nnngh…hmm? Oh. OH! That’s piping. Plumbing. WAIT!” Yoko sprung up like nothing happened to her, tracing the pipes with her eyes and hands. It led into a closed door, which upon opening up…revealed a shower, toilet, and faucet. 

“…Congrats Yoko, you discovered a bathroom.” Simon flatly chided, which earned him a whip of Yoko’s rifle right behind his ear.

“If you weren’t so busy being a jokester, you’d remember that you can’t live off of rations alone! We need water too! And a bath helps.” The redhead suddenly remembered that a whole bunker of people, or whatever they were, used this place. Gross. The shower had no curtain, and the corners looked a touch grimey, but really? Not bad at all.

That’s a relief.

To the sink, it was in a similar shape. Just a bit of crust, nothing she couldn’t stand. But then her eye flickered to the toilet. She winced. 

“S-Simon…o-open that toilet…”

“But I don’t need to go right n-“

“DO IT.”

Simon sighed. With a grimace, he used his shoe-covered foot to flick the toilet lid up.

Squeaky clean.

They both sighed a deep puff of relief. 

“Alright. So, food, bedding, water… I think we’re set! Man Yoko, you’re right, we got lucky didn’t we?” He chuckled, hands on his hips as he walked out of the bathroom casually.

Yoko gave an earnest grin from the bottom of her heart. Even in her most optimistic dreams, she couldn’t imagine going from the Lagann crash-landing to an even safer position to live in than she was before.

Which made her wonder what the hell made those guys evacuate so soon.

“Er, about that..”

She walked back into the bed hall to see Simon reclining back and stuffing his face with a yummy ration bar. “Yesh?” He replied back, head against his arm.

“…Actually, nevermind. My feet are kinda achey, is all!”

Yoko decided to just kick back for a bit. Taking a bed adjacent to Simon, she kicked off her boots and wiggled her toes in her thin socks. Reaching into the open box, she reached for a ration, and ended up finding a bag of chips. Thinking it was weird for a ration, she opened it up and bit into a chip.

Wow.

She loudly cooed with the delicious flavor, even rubbing her cheek! This wasn’t chips; it was dried jerky! It was salty, savory, tangy, chewy, and all of this in the right amounts! It was smokey, but also sweet. Tougher outside, but a tender inside! It was….addicting! She chowed down, almost tearing into the bag, using her incisors to gnash and slash into the meat with all of her might.

Simon stopped eating, watching Yoko glut herself with gusto. The former digger would find himself blushing. He never saw Yoko…eat before. Let alone in such a rampant manner. It was kind of, cute. He didn’t know how else to call it but cute.

Sometime passed, and the two were sporting taut, stuffed bellies, glutted with the rations they ate. Cookie bars, candy, jerky, chips. The first box was only half-way done. Simon smiled; there must’ve been dozens back in that pit. They both felt sleepy, but truth be told, it was hard to tell what time it was exactly in the bunker. But that’s OK, Simon thought to himself. They’ve both been through a lot today.

“Hey, Yoko?” He called out, only to see the sniper turned away from him, on her side, and loudly snoring. Chuckling to himself, he no longer felt a need to say more, as he too placed his head on a pillow while the two slept in separate beds.

Life became much of this routine for the two for a while now. As youths, it was a little hard to keep themselves entertained. In the meantime, they looked into more of the bunker. There was what appeared to be a weapons closet; the actual weapons were taken, but the cleaning supplies were mysteriously left behind. And, as Simon himself said, there definitely was a whole pit full of the rations. It was literally dug into the mountain, but the treated wood definitely didn’t seem prone to rotting. There was only so much to do in this state, though. It makes no sense to leave the bunker when they were two pilots armed with only a drill and a rifle, considering the fauna that could potentially live outside in the greats unknown. There was a massive flatlands immediately outside the bunker under a slope; Yoko couldn’t help but notice geometric marks on the bottom. Simon assumed it was from a ship. Perhaps one day a ship would return to the bunker, to rescue whoever might be left, so the rationale was that it was just best to stay inside the safe, comfy, secure bunker. The two would only leave to stretch their legs, to get a look at the world outside, which seemed permanently red, like it was stuck in a beautiful sunset. 

But of course, being kept together in a sedentary lifestyle with no need to be active, and all the food and water they’d ever need, the natural effects were beginning to take form.

“Hey, Simon…am…am I getting fat?” The large mirror in the bunker was fortunately just big enough for Yoko to see herself, from top to bottom, as she gazed at her form. Granted, her pants and top were almost just as revealing as a bikini; there were no clothes to hide her inevitable gain. Really, how could she not pack on some pounds? Rations in this bunker were seemingly endless, made for what must’ve been a whole army or fleet, just now in the hands of two slowly growing youths. 

She pinched her lovehandles. They formed a small muffin top over the band of her pants. No angular curves here any more. Raising her arm, she inspected her armpit. Well, no hair, so that’s good at least, but the tone of her sniping arm is completely gone. At least her breasts are bigger…but that just means her top is tighter! Shoot, and is that a hint of neckfat? She felt so gross. So disgusted.

“Yeah.” Simon said, munching on a cookie bar as he reclined on the bed. 

“IDIOT!” Yoko punched him square on the noggin, making the lazy boy groan in pain as he rubbed the sore spot.

“O-okay, wait…” Simon began to raise his hands in self-defense against the firey-eyed sniper. Clearly, you never tell women the truth about their figure!

“We haven’t needed to pilot or dig or do anything outside of this bunker for like, a month now! We’ve been eating our rations and just….I don’t know, hanging out. Having fun, I guess. We’re surviving, Yoko! That’s good, right? Right?! We almost died in space and now here we are…safe. Safe as can be. I can’t recall being safer than this ever, in my life, actually.” Simon sat up, setting his cookie bar on his lap as he cradled his knees. All his life he remembers surviving, starving, living by the skin of his teeth. Now, it’s just…different.

“So, I guess what I’m saying is….yeah, you’re fatter, but does it really matter?”

Another knock to his noggin. Rubbing his head again, Simon grunted.

“D-dammit, what was that for THAT time?!”

“You called me fat.” Yoko let out a “hmph”, hands on her hips. Pretty prideful of herself. “Besides! If I’m fat…then you are too!”

“W-what?” Simon looked confused, then Yoko’s hands shot at his stomach. With Simon just wearing his open coat with no shirt underneath, it left that chunky keg all out for everyone to see. Yoko rubbed it, pawed it, jabbed at it, all in the span of a few seconds.

“Look at this! This is a real tubby belly! I think you had an outie before, but now its an innie!” Yoko chastised the chubby Simon with her words, leaving the boy to just blush and be stiff with embarrassment.

“In fact…”

Her hands shot up, and with a quick squeeze, she cupped at his chest. Pockets of fat formed on his once washboard chest. No longer did the boy look impoverished, he looked plush! Boy boobs, moobs, bitch tits, whatever you called them, they were starting to show.

Simon let out a loud “EEP!” as he scurried back, his back hitting against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. That grope sent a bolt of lightning up his spine; he felt nothing like that ever before!

Yoko was giggling, soon guffawing uncontrollably as she quite literally rolled on the bed in laughter. Simon was now furious, the boy scowling. Scooting forward, with Yoko still left in uproarious humor, he initiated his counter-attack; two hands reaching out to cup her chubby tummy.

Expecting her to yelp, yell, squeal, or cry out, Simon got none of those. She moaned.

Right then and there, the two pilots stopped in their tracks. Yoko couldn’t believe what she just did. Simon couldn’t either.

“D-…Did you just…”

Yoko’s face was as red as her hair. Having her stomach pulled felt…good. She didn’t want to say it, partially because she didn’t believe it.

“…y-yes.” She said, extremely sheepishly.

Simon just sat there, in a perplexed face. Oddly aroused of course, but it’s not like he could act on it.

“OH DAMMIT SIMON! Yes! Yes I moaned! I’ve been out in space before in a mech with a boy like yourself, and now here I am, a month in this bunker with nothing to do…A woman has NEEDS!! And I’m sure you’ve had….h-had your own needs too right?!” She blurted it out, nearly screamed it, even.

“…A-are you coming onto me?”

Yoko felt like banging her head against a wall.

“OK, you know what, fine. Yes, Simon, I’m coming onto you. I know we’ve known each other for like…four months. And at this point….nnnghmm!!” In frustration, Yoko’s face scowled up, her clenched hands shaking. “A woman has NEEDS!! C-c’mon! I’ve caught you starring at my boobs before!! You know EXACTLY what I mean!!”

Simon just, blinked. Blinked with a certain swell between his legs. 

“I mean geez, we haven’t seen even a hint of other life for the past month, I mean, we’re going to be spending our entire rest of our lives with ea-“ Yoko was suddenly caught off-guard by a kiss from Simon. His tongue flickered in. The poor boy hadn’t even kissed his own mother on the lips, but his mouth sort of just did what it did, and what felt right. Yoko’s eyes fluttered shut, moaning as she used her arms to pull Simon back on top of her. Their hands scuttled and scurried across one another, feeling up their bodies and newly fattened forms, and how they had just the slightest bit of give. They broke from the kiss, their ears only hearing the sounds of their breathing and the fabric moving on the bed. 

Simon’s hands moved up to finally grope Yoko’s breasts, hands above her cups. A stifled murmur came from Yoko’s mouth once his digits touched her mammaries. Simon focused intensely; he dreamed of doing this ever since he first met the sniper. And finally, those soft orbs were in the palms of his hands. His hips instinctively shot up, grinding his crotch against her softer thighs, and in reaction her hands shot to the sides of his torso. Clutching onto him, she used her thumbs to tweak and tease at his nipples, with the boy mewling in pleasure. This part felt foreign. Boys are supposed to touch girls, right? Not the other way around? Then why did it feel so good?

Yoko placed another deep kiss on his lips, but then pulled away. Her hands were cupping her face, almost like she was crying. Immediately Simon sat up, hugging her close, asking her what was wrong.

“I-I’m sorry It’s just…so…quick…” 

Simon hugged her close and petted her on her back. She wasn’t used to actual sexual advances yet. He soothed her mood, and she revealed her smiling face to him. While it was more than clear they were willing to take the relationship to “the next level”, whatever that meant, Yoko just needed some time. 

For the first time, the couple slept together tonight in the same bed, thin covers pulled over them both as they actually embraced in their sleep. Yoko was mostly quiet, so Simon didn’t say much of anything. But, as he was dozing off, he found a spare wrapper underneath his side. He looked at it, and never really noticed what these things said.

Most of the text was ineligible, but there was a part that clearly said “Made with Spiral Energy!”  
Must be a marketing gimmick. He tossed it aside behind him, falling into a makeshift trash bin they made, and went fast asleep. Unfortunately for the two of them, the warning label was in a language they couldn’t read.

(X)

Pounds added on as days were marked off the calendar. They began staying up later, getting touchier with each other, sleeping in later, and eating more as general structure to their lives began to melt away into nothingness. When showering, Simon would often rub his chest, finding how much puffier it was getting, while generally ignoring his swelling potbelly and growing hips and thighs. Yoko on the other hand, couldn’t stop focusing on the rest of her swelling. She was rounding out all over, and even though it was almost too tight to be comfortable, kept her bikini top on in a vain attempt to show some sort of decency. Her breasts, simply put, were huge. Probably the biggest they ever could be for a girl her age, with those same orbs looked squeezed and stuffed thanks to the tight clothing. They were using her doughy stomach as a platform to rest on, which now stuck outward quite a bit. Her pants too felt tight, but fortunately those were a bit more elastic than her top, so on they stayed, stretched almost skin-tight around her supple, fat ass. With wide thighs, she felt squishy…pleasantly so.  
Both were taught from a young age that fatness was a sign of laziness, something only haughty rich people could afford to get that made them look bloated and unattractive. But this was definitely a different kind of fat to them. It wasn’t THEIR fault they fell into a bunker full of food and nothing to do, right?!  
Simon stepped out of the shower, using a towel to dry his hair as he stepped out in just his underwear, which too clung on his lower half, not unlike Yoko’s shorts. Speaking of, once his feet hit the bed hall, he’d see something rather…unusual.

“Yoko? Yoko, what are you doing?!”

The redhead wasn’t eating, she was stuffing herself. Glutting ravenously as four different kinds of ration bags were scattered across her. She ate like she hadn’t in days, but Yoko knew she was just snacking only a mere half-hour ago before he hopped in the shower!

“Food…mmngh…sho…ghood~!” Yoko cried out, eating what must’ve been the same kind of rations she’s always eaten, but clearly she found them way yummier now. Simon sighed, rubbing himself dry until he tossed the towel aside. He moved closer, watching intently at Yoko pig out. She looked…hot. The same kind of “hot” he’d call her boobs back when he first met her. That’s not right, is it?! Has him staying in this bunker for so long turned him into a pervert?!

“Did…did you have anything different?”

“Yeah…yeah, BOORRRP.” A windy blast of face-gas came from her mouth. “I found a new box, they have drinks!” A chunky arm reached across the side of the bed, revealing it was choc-full of what looked like soda cans. 

“I just had one…try it!” And her fangs sunk into more jerky.

Simon was, understandably, a touch nervous. After all, this is liquid on a foreign planet, how safe could it be? Especially if it turned the redhead into a stark-raving fatty.

Fatty. Fat. Fat means bigger boobs…bigger butt…bigger belly. Simon slapped his head again. He’s not supposed to find bellies hot! Is he?! 

“Oh, you idiot. Here.”

Both guys and girls have bellies and he doesn’t find guys hot! But Yoko liked his belly that one time, so does that mean that shereallylikeschubbygu-  
His rampant, manic thoughts were cut off by Yoko forcing his lips to an opened can of the drink, as she tilted up. Instinctively, he drank. The drink was…fizzy. Carbonated, sweet, just like any soda, but with a distinct metallic taste that wasn’t all that good…until a second later it tasted like a wonderful fruit. What fruit, he couldn’t tell…but it was green. Boy, it was delicious. Really delicious.

Once the can was empty, he winced with a belch, and Yoko was rubbing his belly. He looked down; just a single can made it bloat out a bit, but it seemed to deflate with tiny burps exiting his throat. Right as he made that observation though, it grumbled. He was starving. The next few minutes were a blur of them tearing into the rations, stuffing themselves silly. Fat, calories, nutrients, sugars, all of the necessary ingredients needed to make sure one doesn’t starve was packed dense into every single bite, and they were taking many mouth-filling chomps. Soon, the entire box of rations was empty, and the two moaned and belched lazily next to each other, sitting in such a way that they were stomach to stomach. Simon felt lazy, and right about ready to take a nap, but Yoko felt something different.  
She leaned in, and with her chunky finger, placed a touch on his lips, dragging it down to his underwear’s waistband. Then, with a hooked hand, she clawed it off, down to his knees. Her head nestled in underneath his stuff, rotund belly, and she leaned forward, making her own filled stomach wasn’t uncomfortably pressed against the mattress.

Simon’s cock was rather long and turgid for someone of his age. Yoko saw it for the first time, and in her lusty, food-driven haze, quite liked seeing it. Without any further ado, she placed her lips around it, letting Simon throw his head back and let out a relieved cry of delight, which slowly melted into a belch. Her head began to bob back and forth, despite the weight of his full belly on top of her head. One of her gloved hands would rub at his balls, and the sensations for Simon were a unique combination of relaxing, gratifying, sensual, and arousing. His dick stiffened against her warm tongue, his hands rubbing at his gut all the while.

He looked to his side and saw that there was a little bit of candy, small sugary-chocolatey morsels that somehow escaped their teeth on the first pass. He reached for them, scooping them into his hands, before reaching up and letting them plunge into his mouth. The taste was intense, and he winced once he swallowed. At that time, his shaft began to throb and pump, spraying ropes of warm, white cum into Yoko’s mouth.

Her eyes shot open. She finally discovered what a male orgasm was. Her eyes then simmered shut, flickering as she savored every last drop. Crackers, cookies, jerky, candy, just about every ration she’s had, did not even come close to tasting as good as Simon’s cum. But right when she swallowed his copious load, she felt tired. She slowly crawled up the bed, resting her head by Simon’s ribs, which were now gently buried in fat. Her arm began to gently stroke and rub his stomach, and soon the former digger too felt exhausted. He slept, right then and there, his hands stroking Yoko’s red locks, as they both dozed off to a wonderful sleep.  
More time had passed as they stayed in the cabin. Further their bellies had fattened, more their breasts had swelled, more their butts had widened. Their food supply had seemed entirely endless, no matter how much they ate, everytime they opened the door to the crates, it never seemed to have emptied. At one point, Simon wanted to inquiry about why the food seemingly appeared out of nowhere every day, but there was no point in questioning it after a while. He merely forgot, his senses dulled from the sheer extravagance and excess. It wasn’t just his brains either; any form of muscle he once had from his history of digging, his stamina, his reflexes from piloting, all gone. Yoko was no better either. Snipers naturally had a sense of patience and spatial awareness, and even this seemed to melt away, much how food melted into calories into their bellies when they stuffed themselves. As their clothes tightened, their inhibitions had loosened as well. While the sexual tension was always there, the restraints the two had on their relationship began to disappear. After Yoko got a yummy mouthful of Simon’s cum, she felt the need and want to take it to the next level.

As per usual, as they did seemingly every waking hour, they were stuffing themselves, but this time their legs were locked together as they glutted out. Yoko’s breasts, already magnificent, had swelled into two orbs that threatened to swallow just about anything stuck in between. Her belly hoisted them better than her bra ever could, and her impressive butt challenged her shorts at every movement. 

Simon’s chest was rather puffy too, giving the boy a slightly androgynous look, especially as his one sharp chin melted away into a doughy roll, joined by another fake chin underneath. Husky arms rounded his form out too, as his belly slowly began to take a double-rolled form, with an invitingly deep navel. For now, all he had was his jacket and some underwear on; his clothes were proving less elastic than Yoko’s. They merely glutted out, and looked into each other’s eyes, as their breathing began to quicken. 

Without warning, as Simon was munching on a cookie or three, Yoko pounced. Climbing onto Simon’s body, the fatty boy nearly choked as about 400 pounds of redhead leaped onto his form. She pinned him down using her arms to his arms, as he stared back into her eyes, the two fatty bodies now belly to belly, tit to tit. The ex-digger, who was openly getting aroused now, let out a big, warbling belch with her movements. 

Yoko grinned, like a cat who just caught a mouse, and used her knee to press against Simon’s crotch. Just this simple stimulation, of his shaft stuck in his tight underwear, began to throb and stiffen. Simon whimpered, fully under Yoko’s command, before the redhead began to press her boobs up against his chin.  
“Siiiii~mon,” She spoke out in a sing-songy voice, a hearty chuckle coming from her mouth. “You know~. My mom always told me that once a boy and a girl find a good house and settle down, there’s something they should do. Well, we have a nice house, all this food…why don’t we…”

She leaned in against his ear, and whispered.

“Make a baby~?”

Simon’s heart began to beat quickly, and it definitely wasn’t caused by the natural cholesterol of all the fatty foods he’d been stuffing himself with. His nostrils flared as his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. Yoko could easily tell the signs of his arousal, and merely sat back, reclined herself some to let her breasts and belly jut out, and beckon Simon over with a chubby finger.

Simon leaned in for a hug and a kiss, their bellies smooshing together as they embraced, and this feeling of their guts pressing against one another was impossible to ignore. Simon’s hands, eager and excitable, clawed at her hopelessly tiny top, his fingernails having clutch at the fabric and giving it the final tug that made it fall apart into shards of nylon. Yoko’s legendary breasts, now having been swollen with fat, flopped out, and Simon wasted no time in bringing his head down to suckle on a nipple. The redhead squealed in delight, relishing in her love’s new sexual desires hitting her with full force. He may have been shy before, but with their lives set, why hold back?

The boy let go of her tit with a lewd pop and a saliva strand connecting the two still, with Simon now fumbling his hands below his waist to try and peel off his underwear. It wasn’t easy, and in doing so, that undergarment had ripped as well. He didn’t mind; he wasn’t going to need it any more anyways. The drooling fatty boy lunged to Yoko, hugging her once more with his plump arms, as he began to huff and hoist his pelvis up.

“S-Simon, w-what are you doing? M-my pussy i-“

Yoko stopped as she saw Simon’s penis for the second time. It was somehow bigger than when she first saw it. A little bit in length, but especially in girth, like his own cock was getting chubby. The balls backing it up got heavier and more swollen too…

As Yoko’s face was fixated on his set, he began to grind, not against Yoko’s slit, but her belly. Her face went red, the first time in a long time she felt something close to embarrassment. With a fist clutched close to her chin, she whimpered. 

“W-what are….w-why?”

Simon huffed, reaching for her belly as he began to fuck her sack of lard like it was an onahole. He couldn’t reply, at least not coherently, as he made constant muttering and moaning sounds, belting out blasts of steamy hot air from his mouth. His thrusting began, and grew rapid, with Yoko feeling an unexpected amount of pleasure from feeling her fat belly be used so lewdly.

“You…you like my belly like this, huh?” She gave her tummy a slap, her flesh jiggling. “Then fuck it. Fuck it harder! And I promise, after this, I’ll eat even more to make it bigger for you, Simon!! Fat is HOT. Fat is sexy…and I mean it! I feel so good getting fatter and seeing you get fatter!!”

Her words would soon prove to be too intense for Simon. He began to cum right then and there, his pre having lubricated her navel enough to feel like a real pussy. Withdrawing, he mewled loudly, spraying her stomach and all the way up to her neck in white gold. Yoko shuddered as the warm cum hit her skin. She licked it up with her hand; it was even tastier than last time.

But Simon didn’t flaccify. Newly invigorated, he placed her on her back as she let out a yelp. His hands began to peel off her hot pants, which these too ripped from the last bouts of strain. Yoko instinctively spread her thighs apart, those creamy hamhocks, which made her belly cover her vagina.

With a hand, the blue-haired fatty lifted up her apron, and saw her puffy lips. Effortlessly, he angled his body in the right spot, and speared her moist entrance with a single trust.

Yoko screamed at the top of her lungs, her spine flexing upward, pushing her whole hoggish body towards the sky while her hands clutch at her bedsheets. Their fat bodies creaked the mattress’s springs loudly, and soon the air was a symphony of slaps, grunts, moans, and creaks, all at once. 

“Y-Yoko!” Simon spoke for the first time since getting riled up. “I’m going to make SURE you’re a mom! The mother of my children, all…p-pampered and fattened up! That’s right, I’m going to make sure YOU’RE HUGE! So huge…so big….w-with my babies…” A glimmer appeared in Simon’s eye, looking just as determined as can be, as his penis pierced Yoko’s sugar heaven.

“S-Simo-“ Her voice was cut off as Simon shoved a cupcake into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered and head rolled back. God. Food and sex? This was heaven. This was absolute bliss! Then Simon shoved in another cupcake, then a candy drop, and even a bit of a snack bar in there too. Yoko ate intently, but her cheeks remained puffed, with it being hard to chew much when her brains were busy being fucked out.

She looked at her lover once more, and with her hands, she squeezed her tits together as tightly and as comfortably as it was for her. The sensations were just too much. Her round belly pressing against Simon’s, her sensitive pink nipples being stimulated, the prospect of becoming a mother…she came. Right there on the spot, spasming in delight.

Simon yelled too, himself cumming, flooding Yoko’s womb with his semen. Each little sperm circled around her ovaries, and it was guaranteed that she was going to be gravidly pregnant now. The only mystery left would be with just how many kids, or if Simon managed to fill her up with an entire litter. The young lovers collapsed, panting, moaning, basking in their afterglow, then slowly passing out.

As the days melted into weeks, and as the weeks melted into months, it was clear that the two had no intention of actually trying to leave the planet any more, let alone their cabin. Simon’s weight gain capped at around a decent 400 or so pounds. A round face, broad-with-fat chest, and a chunky belly with just a hint of a double roll, a wide butt, and creamy thighs. All of his clothes, bar his coat, no longer fit him, and that was fine by him. He was fucking and eating so much that clothes would just get in the way.

Speaking of which, Yoko was busy stuffing herself on one of the beds, reaching lazily into the boxes of rations and grazing as she wished. Her breasts were utterly massive, two gigantic orbs of gland and fat that hung off to her sides, mostly thanks to her massively fattened, pregnant belly. It hung forward so far, that despite Yoko being in the center of the mattress. These three large orbs pushed the rest of her fat upward above the half of her body. It made her cheeks look plush, alongside her husky upper arms, and below her middle, her ass went on for weeks, spreading to her sides and cushioned her better than any pillows could ever. What made her stomach so gravid was the fact that it didn’t just hold thousands of calories; it also housed life. Babies has already begun absorbing life from their mother, and Yoko had plenty of life to give. One couldn’t be too sure about how many were inside the redhead, but given the sheer gravidity of her belly, it would be a safe estimate that there was at least three or four babies growing inside of her. Yoko didn’t particularly mind. She could definitely feel the life growing underneath her thick layer of adipose that coated her flesh, even if no baby bumps were visible yet. What was a visible indicator of her fertility though was her nipples. They had darkened, just a touch at the moment, but now leaked constantly, with white streams dribbling and streaming down the broadside of her tits, which would then trickle down her belly and coming closer to her navel.

Simon slid behind Yoko, letting his hands crawl behind her back, which brought her eyes to look at his face. Wordlessly, he brought another yummy treat to her lips, which she effortlessly ate without question. Just this mere act began to stir his loins seeing Yoko eat. He feeds and breeds. She eats and swells. This was their life now, and they couldn’t be happier.

With Yoko being so large, they had to have taken some liberties while fornicating. It used to be just as simple as jumping on Simon’s lap, or for Yoko to lie on her front, but with the huge amount of large, soft curves on both their bodies, they had to get more creative.

Yoko purred, using a hand to rub his chest, which tickled him quite a bit. Yoko may now be a cow made to be fattened and reproduce, but she was still his Yoko. Simon sat up, with grabbing the box of treats in his hand with Yoko lying down on her side. As her head moved towards the foot of the bed, Simon sat towards the head. Here, gravity took effect, to wonderfully show off her massive size. Her belly spilled forward like an avalanche, bar the taut part full of kin. Her tits also rolled forward too, and with her thighs, it looked like a pure puddle of sex and arousal to Simon. Despite having seen her for what must’ve been a whole half year naked, she made him hard every single time, and as her form constantly expands, there was always something new to enjoy.

As she laid on her side, she let Simon figure the rest out. She was much more interested in eating those greasy chocolate bars that filled the box that Simon set for her. Simon’s body wasn’t the only thing that grew; his cock also fattened up, getting thicker and longer, almost as if to compensate for his fatty form. No dick-hiding fupa for him; he was fat and hung now. But even now, he wondered if his member could penetrate Yoko’s ass and thighs. Coming with a solution, he used his arm to lift Yoko’s leg up, revealing that he could still see her aching slit under curtains of obesity. Bingo.

Licking his lips, he began to push inwards, to her intensely moist hole, and he managed to slide in effortlessly. Letting out a deep moan, Simon hugged her leg as he went right to thrusting. Yoko moaned through the food she was stuffing herself with, and let Simon get right to town. She was already so gravid, but in all truthfulness, Yoko didn’t want it to stop at a mere set of triplets. She wanted more, and more babies with Simon. They had the food and water and beds to make it happen. Simon’s eyes glinted, his hammering growing faster despite his turgid, fatty form. Flesh slapped and spanked against each other, lewd noises filling the air as Yoko began to take a can of soda and chug it down, her cheeks bloating all the while.

It didn’t take long for Simon to blow his load, but Yoko hadn’t quite orgasmed yet. She was definitely extremely horny, but what did it for her was Simon going in, repeatedly thrusting and pushing his cum further into her insides as he reached forward. At her tits, his hands pinched her nipples and he tugged. The redhead breeder cow didn’t see it coming at all. She let out a sharp squeal, and their juices made a mess of that bed. They rendered it unusable, with how much their fat bodies had dented the mattress and all the stains they had left behind. Good thing there were plenty other beds.

The couple spent some time later stroking each other, moaning, kissing, eating. Food was sexy. Fat was hot. The sensation of a stuffed belly was tantamount to feeling your nipples get hard in your top, or your cock stiffen against the fabric of your underwear. Yoko was massive. Her upper arms were framing her chubby cheeks, but what really took the spotlight was her belly. Hanging forward and low, it surged outwards, and her massive tits were gigantic milktanks that laid on top of them both. Each tit had dark, almost brown nipples capping them off with wide areola that contrasted with the creamy lactate they so often leaked. Of course, what kept it all together were her wide ass and thighs, the perfect foundation for a mother who wanted nothing more but to love, eat, and make more babies.

Simon sat by the side of Yoko. He hadn’t gained much more since his resolution to keep Yoko nice and gravid. It was fine. He still kept himself nice and jiggly, with a doughy, soft stomach that had the appearance of two rolls almost forming. His chest wasn’t very big- or so he thought. Anyone’s tits would seem tiny compared to Yoko’s now, but his moobs were as big as Yoko’s breasts were before they crash landed here. Yoko loved playing with them, and he never would admit it, but her hands on his chest was hot. And, of course, he had a nice but too, that Yoko was surely a fan of. Despite his weight, he managed to keep up with the task of nonstop fucking quite well, which was surely a result of the dense, calorie-packed foods they gorged themselves on.

A long time ago, Yoko and Simon had questions on what this facility exactly was, or how this food seemed endless. They didn’t care. They just accepted that it was a long time ago. Their brains were busy chasing the next rush of endorphins, the next feeling of their belly being full, the next feeling of their bodies writhing in orgasm, the next time Simon’s balls emptied. Simon wanted to feel his cock in between those gigantic, milky titties, and Yoko was more than happy to oblige.

As she sat on the bed, her curves hanging off the edges, Simon stood, having to widen his stance quite a bit in order to make room for her engorged stomach. As it hung in between his legs, his balls rested on it, as his cock firmly stood up. He leaned forward, his belly pressing against the top half of her tits, as Yoko smiled with her plump lips, giving her navel a smooch.

Each tit needed a whole arm to bring them up and to smother his cock with. The moment the warm, soft, marshmallow heaven covered his stick member, Simon wanted to cum right then and there. His legs twitched, and he couldn’t help but to thrust just a little bit. Yoko used a finger to calm him down; he can’t be too rough for the sake of the babies.

Despite her pregnancy leaving her frequently winded and slow, she managed to heave those boulders up and jiggled them about on his member. Simon closed his eyes, letting out a deep, hot moan. For all the times he’s touched her breasts with his dick, all the times he’s fucked her, every single time felt like it was the very first time. Her huge mammaries swallowed his entire cock up. The only way anyone could tell something was there was a small indent in her endless cleavage. She began to shake her chest a little bit, with a little bit of spit used to lube her skin up a little closer. Simon moaned, his knees twitching in pleasure once again. Yoko grinned, looked up to him, and said one simple thing.

“I love you, Simon~.”

Almost instantly, his dick erupted like a volcano, hot cum bubbling out from her breasts, which began to dribble much the same way her milk would across her curves. The former digger leaned forwards, almost collapsing, using Yoko’s shoulders as leverage. But now, Yoko began to pant and moan and huff, tapping Simon’s side. Surely enough, she was beginning to give birth. The two hurried to the bathroom, and in the shower, Yoko gave birth to three healthy babies.  
Her stomach was much smaller due to the sudden births, and Simon realized that he really did appreciate Yoko’s size. Using sheets to wrap the babies and keep them nice and warm in the meantime, Simon cradled up against Yoko’s body, and rubbed her flabby stomach, which fortunately made her tits look all the more massive.

“So, Yoko. Three babies. You wanted more, right?”

Yoko grinned, an unusual pinkness coming across her face. “Many more, Simon.” She leaned in to give his lips a kiss, moaning as they smooched.  
And so, they had decided what to do from now on, from here until forever. Breed. Eat. Fuck. Love. Birth. Rinse. Repeat. They turned the best out of a bad situation, but as they slowly gained cognizance, they realized that they had an entire planet to populate if they wished. All the resources and land was out there. It had to be safe! They’ve spent their entire time there with no ill effects. And the food was truly endless.

(X)

Some years later, one of the kids, having grown pretty round and chunky themselves, would dig in the closet to find some boxes. He found a unique, green glowing light from underneath all of the crate, but the call of his mother’s voice brought him away from the closet, to which he brought another crate of snacks. From this glowing light, another crate would come in and fill the closet, as it had done with all those crates Yoko and Simon had devoured the contents of from so long ago. Perhaps the planet itself was a harbor of spiral energy? Even if that is the case, Simon and Yoko had much more important things at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more Yoko fats in the future.


End file.
